


Slither

by myeverything



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Dominant Harry, Gay, Gay Sex, Just read, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Submissive Louis, Top Harry, dont ask, snail fic, snail kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 22:17:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13176345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myeverything/pseuds/myeverything
Summary: :)





	Slither

Harry sighed as the hot sun beamed down onto him while he watered the plants. He looked over to his left and saw his beautiful boyfriend laying on his stomach while tanning. He looked back at the flowers and saw that there was a tiny slug, or snail, climbing up one of his flowers. Harry wiped the hair from his face and chuckled as he watched the snail slowly crawl up the flower. 

"Hello little snail." Harry put his finger before the snail so that it would crawl on his finger. He noticed it didn't have a shell and furrowed his brow. "We need to find you a home." 

"Harry what are you doing?" Louis, his boyfriend, asked walking over towards him. He wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and rested his head on his shoulder. "Is that a...snail?" 

"Yeah, I found it trying to eat my flowers." Harry suddenly had a great idea. "Louis I want to try something, can we go inside?"

"Um sure." Louis said and they both walked inside. 

Harry made Louis lay down on their bed as he held the snail in his hand. He set the snail in a jar and crawled in between Louis' legs. He started to suck on Louis' thigh leaving little marks as Louis' whined underneath him. He gripped Harry's hair in his hands and bit his lip. 

Louis moaned "Harr-." 

"Gonna let the snail crawl all over your hole," Harry started rubbing Louis' hole with his index finger. "`S gonna feel so good baby." 

"Okay, Harry, please." Louis keened as Harry shoved his whole finger in along with a second. 

Harry took the snail out of the jar and turned Louis over so that he was laying on his stomach with his arse sticking up in the air. Harry moaned at the sight and walked closer. He placed the snail on Louis' crack and watched it slither over his hole. Louis' hole fluttered at the feeling and Harry smirked. He started pumping Louis' cock and felt the precome at the tip. 

Harry took the snail off of Louis' hole and put it back in the jar. He started to finger him open and then shoved his cock inside his tight hole. Louis yelped in pain as Harry kept thrusting into him but then the pain went away and he started to push back onto Harry's cock. Louis moaned with each thrust but when Harry removed his cock Louis whined. 

"Harry." Louis dragged out the name and rutted against the bed to create some friction for his aching hard cock. 

Harry took the snail and put it inside Louis' hole. Louis whimpered and begged Harry to touch his cock. Harry chuckled and gave in pumping his cock 1,2,3 times until Louis came hard with short breaths. 

He cleaned Louis up and kissed him. "Okay lets get that snail out of there." 

Harry stretched Louis' hole but couldn't see any snails inside of him. Louis started to get antsy and Harry furrowed his eyebrows with confusion. Where was the snail?

"Did you get it?" Louis asked with worry in his eyes.

"Louis the snail is gone."

**Author's Note:**

> i’m sorry


End file.
